The present invention relates to a remote controlling and lifesaving apparatus using a wearable device system within a car, and particularly, to a remote controlling and lifesaving apparatus using a wearable device system within a car to take rapid measures by calling a lifesaving center by using an information terminal mounted on a car receiving biometric information of a passenger wearing the wearable device system when the car accident occurs and then notifying the car accident to an institution or an organization concerned with the car accident.
The penetration rate of vehicles has rapidly increased since the commercialization after steam car at the end of the 19th century, and according to the report published by the National Statistical Office, it is said that the penetration rate of vehicles in Korea has already reached the level of advanced countries.
A car has already been an indispensable necessity in the modern society having a great characteristic of exchange of people, goods and information. In the world's major industrialized countries, car industry having the largest use rate of primary industry products has been promoted as a maximum basic industry and further, the car industry plays an important role in the economic front of each country. In addition, even in trades between countries, the car industry occupies a big part.
As such, cars car have become an important transportation means indispensable for modern men. However, in the limited land and complicated road networks and transportation systems, as the cars are continuously increased, inevitably, an increase in car accident rate is caused. As a result, thousands of people become victims of the car accident in a year and thus, an increase in cars and accidents are on the rise as a problem in the modern society.
As a method of reducing personal injury due to the car accident, there are many methods such as expanding road transportation networks and establishing systematic traffic order, but there is a limitation. Currently, when the car accident occurs, in the case of a light car accident, a driver calls a lifesaving car, a maintenance company, and the police by using a portable mobile phone and in the case of a heavy car accident enough not to use the mobile phone, another driver around the accident calls the lifesaving car.
However, such an accident management has no specific effectiveness at a place such as a quiet place or an expressway. Accordingly, when an emergency situation enough to cause personal injuries occurs, the rapid management for the accident is impossible and in many cases, the valuable life of the driver is lost, and the national loss is caused, and thus, a rapid management for the accident is required.
Recently, due to the advent of devices equipped with the wearable device system, countermeasures for the car accident by using the wearable device system operating in conjunction with the car have been discussed.
The wearable device system can operate in conjunction with devices and means a portable device and recently, is mainly constituted by a band form wearable on the wrist. Furthermore, the wearable device system includes a plurality of sensors that receives body information and has been used as a technology of determining whether the biometric information of the wearer wearing the wearable device system and the emergency situation occurs.
In the prior art of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0069988 (hereinafter, Document 1), a system for processing a vehicle emergency situation by driving a terminal camera through a signal sensing an engine error and a sudden stop of the car to capture an image of an object is described.
However, in Document 1, there is a problem in that it is still difficult to perform a rapid accident management in response to the biometric information of the passenger.